poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle
Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With a Purple Dragon Crystal and a new element revealed, Raiden, his friends along with the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors Monks and the First and Second Squad of Big Green seek out Reanne Drizzle, the chosen Purple Ranger. Plot Dojo and Chucky found the Purple Dragon Crystal/The Manuscript's Prophecy Extends The episode begins with Dojo Kanojo Cho and Chucky Choo at the garden temple, they discovered what was buried in isolation, it was the Purple Dragon Crystal that holds the power of the Full Moon. That night as Dojo and Chucky showed it to Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Chase Young, and Commander ApeTrully, the Manuscript's prophecy begins to extend with a Dragon Warrior of the Moon. Dashi and ApeTrully assinging Raiden and his friends/Bringing some company to help Then, Dashi and ApeTrully gathered Raiden and his friends for their assegnment to find the chosen Purple Ranger of Dragon Force. With that, they gathered the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors and the First and Second Squad of Big Green to begin their search for the chosen Purple Ranger. Following the glow of the Purple Dragon Crystal/Reanne Drizzle has been chosen Inside the training temple, a new student named Reanne Drizzle was practicing her marital arts skills in hopes that she will get better and stronger. Suddenly, Heylin Chase Young and Shadow came out of nowhere along with the new robot called Cross-Bot. Just as the Dragon Force Rangers, the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors, and First and Second Squad came to the rescue, the Purple Dragon Crystal kept on glowing as Reanne came to it. With Reanne protecting Jumpy Ghostface from Shadow, she, Heylin Chase and Cross-Bot retreated. Welcoming Reanne to Big Green/Mystic Sonia and Kimiko showed her around Then, Raiden and his friends brought Reanne to Big Green where Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Chase Young, and Commander ApeTrully gave her a big welcome along with the animal rulers of the Hidden Kingdom. So, Mystic Sonia and Kimiko gave her a tour. Bestowing a new Dragon Rist Morpher/Viewing the new weapon and Zord Along the way, Woo the Wise was finished with the new Dragon Rist Morpher for Reanne as he bestow it upon her. Just then, she discovered her own weapon, the Dragon Moon Scepter, and her own Zord, the Dragon Moon Zord, Reanne begins to understand her own destiny she deserves. High Roller and Wuya begins to take meassures/Starting the attack at Big Green Meanwhile, High Roller and Wuya begins to take meassures as they lead their legion to attack Big Green. Challenging Katnappé to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio/Reanne's first showdown ever Soon, the fight was on as Reanne and Kimiko had to stop Katnappé from grabbing the Heart of Jong. Then, Kimiko challenged her to a Xiaolin Showdown. As Katnappé accepted, Reanne named the showdown, "A Race across the Water", it was her frist showdown ever. The rise of the Purple Dragon Force Ranger/Taking down Cross-Bot for good As Reanne won the showdown claiming all the Shen Gong Wu, High Roller was furious as he sends Cross-Bot to destroy them. With Reanne rising as the Purple Ranger, she used her moon powers and took down Cross-Bot for good. Activating the new connection for the Megazords/The Dragon Force Rangers' victory Then, the remaining Jack-Bot made Cross-Bot bigger just in time for Reanne to try out her own Zords made by Woo the Wise. With a few Giant Bots to take down, they tested the power of the Moon Stegosaurus Dinozord, the Purple Bat Zord, the Moon Cephalazord, the Coyote Animal Spirit, and the Moon Plesio Zord with each Legendary Modes. And just as they used the Dragon Moon Zord to combine with the Dragon Force Megazord, they finally put a stop to Cross-Bot once again they had another victory. Reanne's welcome to the Dragon Force Team/One bright view of the full moon In the end, Reanne the chosen Dragon Warrior of the Moon was welcomed to the team of Dragon Force Rangers. That night, the full moon rises brightfully just when the Zebra Brothers kept her company happily. Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant Civilians * Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller Trivia * Transcript *Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5